El mago de la música
by Lady Debar
Summary: Durante quince años, el Fantasma de la Ópera ha sido dado por muerto. A sus cincuenta años, su único deseo es que le dejen tranquilo, y para conseguirlo ha hecho un pacto. ¿Qué ocurre cuando el hombre con quien pactó muere? OCs en cantidad, elementos sobrenaturales.
1. Introducción: Hellen

**Nota de autora:** _Esta historia lleva en hiato desde hace siglos en su versión inglesa, y tengo intención de acabarla... pero no creo que la vuelva a continuar en inglés. Lo cierto es que la empecé entre otras cosas como ejercicio de estilo sobre varias ideas desarrolladas en una partida de rol de mi marido, pero ahora mismo no tengo ni el tiempo ni la intención de escribir en inglés un relato tan complejo y tan largo. Así que he decidido traducir al castellano lo que tenía, e intentar finalizar la historia. La mayor ventaja es que ya no tendré que estar llorándoles a las Beta angloparlantes nativas para que me corrijan, ni tendré que leer reviews sobre cómo la gramática estropea la historia. La desventaja obvia es que me siento algo desanimada por no llegar a un nivel que los lectores ingleses consideraran legible... ¡pero así es la vida!_

_Así que, por primera vez en castellano, "The Wizard of the music"._

**Introducción: Hellen**

Últimamente he descubierto algunas cosas. Una de ellas es que mi marido no sólo era un cretino y un ludópata, sino que acogió a un asesino, en nuestro sótano nada menos... un lugar altamente inapropiado para vivir, si a alguien le interesa mi opinión, con tanta humedad que prácticamente podrías nadar en el aire. Después de esto, perdió en las apuestas todo el dinero que había ganado con tan poco ortodoxo negocio, como hacía siempre. Se las arregló para dejarnos en la miseria a mí y a su hijo antes de lograr que le mataran en un duelo.

La forma en que algunas personas se dirigen decididamente hacia el desastre más absoluto resulta casi trágica. Podría mostrarme más piadosa hacia su destino si nuestro hijo no hubiese estado tan enfermo que apenas podía caminar para cuando Etien murió. Dios, sé que hablo como una amargada, pero así soy yo: una viuda de treinta y tantos años, eternamente preocupada por su hijo, su subsistencia y la más absoluta y crítica falta de dinero. Solía desesperarme cada vez que una deuda más se hacía efectiva y perdía lo poco que había logrado ahorrar.

Me llamo Hellen, por cierto.

Ya no soy propensa al romance, y es una postura definitiva. He soportado un matrimonio y no creo que tenga ya fuerzas para afrontar una relación con... quienquiera que fuera. Aunque para empezar sería raro que nadie pensara en mí de esa forma, dado que tengo una edad, y se nota. He cuidado hasta el límite de la extenuación de mi hijo William, así que los nervios y las noches en blanco se marcan claramente en cada línea de mi rostro. No soy bonita y redondeada como antes, y los años se han llevado mi frescura y lozanía, mi único atractivo real del pasado.

No recuerdo haber estado enamorada de Etien. Era increíblemente guapo, masculino y brillante como una llama. Tal vez me robara el corazón a primera vista. Tal vez yo era joven, y me sentí halagada, y pensé que un hombre tan apuesto y de noble familia me daría mi "felices para siempre". No lo hizo. Tal vez me amara, y al parecer me fue fiel siempre. Nunca me levantó la mano. ¿Por qué entonces, cuando pienso en mi matrimonio, lo único que recuerdo es sentirme vacía, usada y cansada? Él dilapidó las fortunas de los dos. Le encantaba jugar. Era egocéntrico y orgulloso. Era un hombre repleto de energía y magnetismo. Sé que la gente se preguntaba qué hacía un hombre tan seductor junto a una mujer tan desgastada, pero nunca conseguí que me importara. Lo único para lo que tenía tiempo y fuerzas era para preocuparme por mi hijo.

Esta era mi situación hasta que encontré al asesino que vivía al final de las escaleras. A ese hombre le encanta hacerse el misterioso y está tan amargado como yo. Lo cierto es que él me aterra. Juega con mis sentimientos y me asusta por afición, pero... en ocasiones siento que él está tan solo como yo, y que la forma en que me tortura no es más que una retorcida forma de mostrarme afecto. Es una idea inquietante, más que reconfortante.

Debéis comprender que para mí fue terrible tener a Erik en casa. No sólo es un hombre; ¡imaginad los rumores que este simple hecho desataría, una viuda permitiendo que un hombre soltero viva en su sótano! Además, es un criminal. Y en ocasiones hablamos y me dice algo que me hace sentir simpatía por él, con lo cuál lo único que puedo hacer es bajar la cabeza y fingir que nunca hubo una chispa de comprensión entre nosotros. Tengo miedo de que alguien se inmiscuya en mi pequeña burbuja de autocompasión y miseria.

Toda mi impulsividad, mi locura, han desaparecido. Y también mi hijo ha desaparecido, raptado. Por un ser sobrenatural, al parecer.

Estoy tan aterrada que hasta he pedido ayuda a Erik.


	2. Capítulo 1: Revelación

**Nota de Autora:** _¡He tenido una review! Hola, Hogaza, muchas gracias por tu comentario. En respuesta a tu pregunta, he hecho un mix de la novela con el musical y la versión cinematográfica... ya verás en qué detalles cuando avance la trama. En la novela Erik es más mayor, pero en el musical como mucho tenía unos cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco, y en la versión cinematográfica del musical, con Gerald Butler, ni uno más de treinta... así que le puse unos treinta y cinco en lo que sería la historia original con Christine, y ahora andará por la cincuentena más o menos. Es un poco forzar el canon, pero para cuadrar ciertos elementos de la historia tenía que hacer trampas, qué remedio... Y ya que usaré (más adelante) algunas de las letras de las canciones del musical de Webber, ¡qué menos que hacerle justicia adaptando mi historia a la suya! A fin de cuentas, la versión que me parece más atractiva es la del musical, más que la novela original que era más deprimente... ¿Quién no ha escuchado a Michael Crawford y a Sarah Brightman y se le han puesto los pelos de punta? xD_

Hellen se estiró en su butaca. Tenía rampas en todo el cuerpo, y era tarde, tal vez medianoche. Estaba agotada, pero en la cama que había a su lado William había conciliado el sueño por fin, su carita demasiado delgada relajada tras horas de sufrimiento. _Sólo tiene once años, por todos los santos_, pensó su madre, con un dolor familiar en el pecho. Se masajeó las sienes. La tormenta que aullaba tras la ventana no ayudaba en nada a reducir su jaqueca.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y el preocupado mayordomo hizo su aparición; era el único miembro del servicio que había permanecido en la casa tras la muerte de Etien, y más a causa de una enraizada lealtad que por el sueldo, a estas alturas inexistente.

-Señora -le dijo-, deberíais descansar ahora.

-Lo haré, gracias, Gerald -contestó ella. Estaba realmente agotada-. Sólo un minuto, tengo que repasar las cuentas... ¿Está todo arreglado para la subasta de mañana? -preguntó en voz baja y suave. Siempre hablaba con dulzura y delicadeza, como si temiera despertar a su hijo y devolverlo al mundo del dolor que le procuraba su enfermedad.

El anciano la miró, con una sonrisa animosa, o que intentaba serlo.

-Sí, señora. Aunque quizás debiérais echar un vistazo a los papeles que quedan en el escritorio...

-Sí... debería hacerlo -el tono de Hellen era casi soñador. Sabía que debía poner orden en todos los papeles que su esposo le había dejado. Tal vez encontrara otra deuda... suspiró. No era una perspectiva muy agradable. Sin embargo, el trabajo debía hacerse.

-Tal vez debiérais dejarlo para mañana -observó el viejo mayordomo con gentileza. Hellen negó lentamente.

-Mejor hacerlo hoy que dejarlo para que me preocupe mañana -se levantó y sonrió al mayordomo-. Ve a descansar, viejo amigo. Te aseguro que estaré en brazos de Morfeo en breve.

Él obedeció con cierta reticencia, dejándola de nuevo en su miseria y su silencio. Hellen dejó de sonreír y se dirigió hacia el escritorio, sentándose ante él mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber llegado al extremo de tener que vender sus muebles. Algunos de ellos habían pertenecido a su bisabuelo.

Al recordarlo tuvo que enjugarse los ojos. Todo aquello era tan... indigno. Aún recordaba con demasiada claridad cómo era ser rica y querida por todos aquellos con los que se cruzaba. Pero aquellos habían sido otros tiempos: ahora era tan pobre que ni siquiera podía pagar un médico decente para su hijo.

En ocasiones deseaba que Etien hubiese muerto antes, sólo por el bien de William. Esto le hacía sentir mal, desasosegada y horrorizada ante sus propios pensamientos. _Maldito seas, Etien, por hacerme tan horrible_. Nunca podría perdonarle por haber muerto de aquella forma ridícula, sin un céntimo en el bolsillo, y dejándola convertida en una viuda arruinada, treintona y tan, tan agotada de luchar contra su destino...

Hellen abrió el escritorio y empezó a revisar cartas y documentos. Debía estar de suerte aquella noche: ninguno era de acreedores. La mayoría eran de antiguas amistades que habían desaparecido hacía mucho, junto con el dinero y el lujo que habían disfrutado.

Algunas anotaciones musicales llamaron su atención. Creyó recordar que Etien tenía algunas tendencias artísticas frustradas, pero no pudo recordar que jamás se hubiese interesado en la composición. Las miró más de cerca. Luego las dejó de lado, suspirando. No le iba a servir de nada empezar a pensar en los días en los que había recibido sus propias clases de canto y de música.

Al apartar las partituras, un papel cayó de entre ellas.

Lo recogió y lo miró, asombrada. Era una carta con un sello tremendamente llamativo, en forma de calavera y demasiado grande como para que nadie lo usara como anillo como era costumbre. No supo por qué, pero sintió un repentino estremecimiento que la recorría de pies a cabeza. Se envolvió más en su chal.

El papel era grueso, tanto que no había perdido su rigidez ni siquiera bajo el peso de aquel sello de mal gusto. La caligrafía de la carta que contenía era difícil y caprichosa, con extraños ángulos y trazos rectos, agresivos. Leyó con interés, incluso con ansiedad. Estaba dirigida, como ella había sospechado, a su difunto marido.

_Señor Carmichel,_

_Aquí tiene el dinero que le prometí a cambio de que nadie conozca nuestro arreglo a propósito del sótano. Déjeme felicitarle por tomar la decisión más sabia al respecto. Espero que nuestra asociación sea tan satisfactoria como este contrato._

_Saludos,_

_El Fantasma_

Hellen se llevó una mano a los labios, sorprendida y conmocionada. ¿Dónde estaría aquel dinero que mencionaba la carta? Tal vez aún quedara algo, y ella lo pudiera invertir provechosamente. O quizás no. Releyendo la carta se dio cuenta de que databa de hacía ya unos años. Recordó entonces un día en que su feliz marido había llegado a casa diciendo que no debían preocuparse más, que había heredado una fortuna de algún pariente lejano. Y ella le había creído.

Así que él le había mentido. Vaya, las cosas que uno podía descubrir revisando la correspondencia ajena...

_Yo no fui la única que se convirtió en algo que no deseaba, ¿no es así, Etien?_

Aquella carta le resultó muy sospechosa. Se preguntó si aquel presunto arreglo tendría algo que ver con contrabando. La mera idea le dejó helada. ¿Y si aún quedaban mercancías ilegales abajo?

Se levantó de un salto, decidida. Nadie debía descubrir los errores de su marido, ni siquiera el viejo y leal Gerald. Envolviéndose en su chal, se dirigió hacia el sótano, con una única vela iluminando su camino. No podía permitirse ya el aceite de una lámpara decente. Abajo había una humedad terrible, y empezó a temblar incontrolablemente. Se sermoneó internamente: ya no era una niña pequeña a la la oscuridad le asustara. Ahora sabía que los monstruos de verdad vivían a plena luz del día. En cambio, allí abajo no había ni ratas: hasta ellas habían abandonado el lugar en busca de comida. En ocasiones, aquellas alimañas se parecían a los humanos...

Sus suaves zapataillas no emitieron ni un solo ruido al pisar el suelo desnudo. Caminó por el sótano, buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lugar y sin encontrar nada más que arañas, polvo, alguna gotera que encharcaba el suelo de piedra, algo de moho y...

¿Desde cuándo tenían un relieve de una Musa griega en la viga del rincón? La pequeña figura apenas se veía, sus lineas casi invisibles a la escasa luz de la vela. Se acercó a mirarla con más atención. Alguien había tallado amorosamente un pelo exuberante y bellamente diseñado. La flauta que se llevaba a los labios brillaba tenuemente, como si alguien hubiese reseguido las líneas con unas pinceladas de oro. Hellen tocó el instrumento con las puntas de los dedos. Cedía a la presión.

La mujer dio un paso atrás. Al hundirse la flauta en la pared, una puerta se abrió entre las vigas de madera. En la pared de piedra apareció un largo pasillo, decorado cada dos metros o poco más con elaborados candelabros en los que no brillaba luz alguna. Hellen soltó una exclamación contenida, antes de entrar en la obertura sin tenerlas todas consigo.

Las sombras parecían moverse en aquel corredor largo y tenebroso que se hundía en la oscuridad. Había corriente, y tras andar unos cien o doscientos metros se encontró con un pequeño canal que añadía su humedad a la ya existente. Era un lugar frío e inhóspito. La mujer se preguntó qué clase de mercancía podía ocultarse allí, ya que aquello parecía confirmar sus temores. ¿Para qué pagaría nadie una pequeña fortuna a cambio de un lugar tan desabrido como aquél, si no era para esconder algo ilegal, tal vez incluso robado...?

En aquel momento le pareció oír algo, un eco quizás... notas sueltas de una melodía lejana. Hellen parpadeó. ¿Sería posible que alguien viviera allí...? No, no, no podía ser. Alzó su habitualmente suave voz para preguntar:

-¿Hola...? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer una estupidez. Estaba sola, en un pasadizo secreto, con alguien de oscuras intenciones y acababa de delatarse a sí misma.

La débil música se había detenido. Intentó escuchar, captar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero su propio pulso se había acelerado y le costaba escuchar nada que no fuesen los latidos de su propio corazón. Un eco de pasos parecía estarse acercando...

Sintió un ataque de pánico y echó a correr, de vuelta a la seguridad de su hogar. La vela que portaba se le cayó y se apagó de golpe. Alguien echó a correr tras ella, tratando de alcanzarla. Hellen no gritó, reservando su aliento para la carrera, un rastro de lágrimas silenciosas y desesperadas cayéndole por la cara.

_Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?_ Venir sola le había parecido buena idea cuando creía que Etien estaba pasando mercancía de contrabando, pero ahora nadie iba a poder salvarla. Ni siquiera el viejo y leal Gerald. Un sonido como un rugido distante se fue acercando, provinente de la dirección opuesta a la que los pasos que la estaban persiguiendo.

-¡Agárrese! -gritó una voz profunda y masculina a su espalda-. ¡Es una inundación!

Hellen se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a gritar. Luego el agua la rodeó, acallándola brúscamente.

Tras esto, sólo hubo oscuridad.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero de lo que se percató es que estaba empapada hasta los huesos. Yacía en un lecho con dosel, cubierta con una manta delgada, y a su alrededor, doquiera que posara la mirada, no había más que trastos. Bibelots de vivo colorido, brillantes telas, cajas y jaulas... todo ello apilado caóticamente, como si alguien hubiese tirado apresuradamente un montón de atrezzo teatral sin mirar qué quedaba encima y qué quedaba debajo. Tonos de rojo, oro, verde se superponían abigarradamente. Era casi mareante.

-No sabe usted nadar, obviamente... Pero la cuestión no es ésa ahora, sino más bien cómo ha llegado usted hasta aquí, y si alguien le acompañana -dijo una voz que, por su tono, debía pertenecer a un hombre ya maduro, pero con una dulzura y expresividad propia de quien ha pasado años entrenándola, tal vez un cantante o un actor. Hellen dio un brinco en la cama y se volvió hacia su interlocutor, tratando de cubrirse lo máximo posible con su delgada manta.

-¿Quién es usted? -le preguntó, intentando disimular el temblor de su propia voz. No pudo localizar al desconocido entre las sombras que las pilas de objetos arrojaban. El hombre pareció sorprenderse ante su osadía.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿No debería ser yo quien dirigiera este interrogatorio? Está en mi casa, señora.

-No, usted está en la mía -dijo ella en un tono tan suave que era apenas audible. Temblaba a pesar de la manta que estaba cubriendo sus hombros y a la que se aferraba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Señora... Vivo aquí desde hace cuatro años, y no recuerdo haberle visto en ninguna de las fiestas de ratas que he celebrado -respondió él sarcásticamente.

-Ésta es mi casa -insistió ella, insegura.

Él avanzó entonces. Las sombras le cubrían y era difícil de captar nada de su rostro o figura. Se acercó a una especie de hornacina que había sobre un altar, tomó algo de ella y pareció dudar unos instantes. Luego lo alzó hasta su cara.

-Señora, me está resultando usted irritante. Viene usted a mi casa, me pregunta cosas como si tuviera derecho a interrogarme, pese a que le he salvado la vida... Tal vez debería mostrarme un poco más severo con usted, ¿no le parece...?

Hellen se encogió dentro de su manta, a la defensiva. Él suspiró. Era obvio que la mujer estaba aterrorizada y, al parecer, no iba a conseguir razonar con ella mientras siguiera en aquel estado. Decidió cambiar de táctica.

-Mi nombre es Erik. Y ahora, si no por cortesía, en mera deferencia al hecho de que la he salvado de ahogarse, ¿sería usted tan amable de presentarse, señora...? -le dijo, ligeramente más amable aunque con un cierto tono irónico.

-Yo soy Hellen Carmichel.

-¿La esposa del jugador? -preguntó él, sorprendido. Ella asintió, bajando la mirada como avergonzada. Erik dio un paso y se puso a la vista por fin. Ella le miró asombrada.

El hombre que la miraba era alto y tenebroso. Ocultaba su rostro tras una máscara negra y vestía un traje hecho a medida, si bien un poco gastado. No obstante, había elegancia en su porte y en su cabello negro como el carbón salpicado de hebras de plata en las sienes y atado apretadamente en una coleta baja. Algo en la forma en que se erguía hizo que ella deseara desvanecerse. Se sintió insignificante, algo que no era raro en ella, en realidad.

-Su esposo me vendió el sótano y sus pasillos secretos. Por una cantidad considerable, debería añadir. Una pequeña fortuna, si me permite ser indecorosamente sincero -su voz era ahora arrogante y desdeñosa, como si hablara con un niño no demasiado inteligente.

-Entonces... ¿no estaba pasando contrabando? -musitó Hellen, sin saber si debería sentirse aliviada o molesta ante las palabras del desconocido.

-No, no lo hacía. Pero verá, señora... se me busca en varios países. Por la ley -añadió, casi como si fuese una idea de última hora que debía aclarar, como si careciera de importancia real-. Y usted, señora Carmichel, acaba de violar mi santuario... ¿Me sigue usted?

_¡Va a matarme!_

-¡Gritaré!

-Adelante, señora, a su gusto. Suelo tocar el órgano y hacer ruido y nunca nadie me ha oí...

-¡SOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas. Erik se la quedó mirando.

Hellen saltó del lecho y empezó a correr frenéticamente, sin encontrar salida alguna. La luz tenue que provenía de un pasillo prometía una ficticia libertad, como pudo comprobar al encontrar el paso cerrado por un enrejado. Se agarró a las rejas desesperadamente y gritó agudamente. En un estante, una colección entera de copas de vino estallaron. Los ojos de Erik se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Magnífico! -exclamó entusiasmado-. ¡Qué agudos! ¡Qué hallazgo! -estaba exultante-. ¡Señora, siéntese, siéntese y escúcheme, vamos a...! Oh.

Hellen se había desmayado.


End file.
